The invention is directed to a frame surface component, particularly for facade cladding, a process for producing the surface component, and facade cladding produced with the use of the surface component.
Surface components for facade cladding are known in various versions both with respect to construction and mounting. Some disadvantages of the previously known solutions consist in the considerable cost of manufacturing the surface components, especially when the latter are framed surface components, and in complicated mounting. The visual impression of the facade cladding formed by the surface components has also often given rise to criticism.